howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hackatoo
|Source = Franchise}} The Hackatoo is a medium-sized Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in the game, Dragons: Rise of Berk. Official Description Physical Appearance HackatooEgg.jpg Titan Wing Hackatoo.png|Titan Wing Egg Hackatoo eggs are normally found brown, with darker brown stripes and covered with at least three rows of spines running down its length. It is said that Hackatoos lay their eggs in trees at high altitudes, where they remain attached thanks to the spines they are covered in."Hackatoo! New Dragon never seen before!"'' (Date Posted - August 9, 2014). Facebook. Hatchling to Adult Hackatoos have long bodies, necks, and tails with six legs with very sharp claws. Their most notable feature is the large bladed beak that they use to cut trees, this powerful weapon is all the more dangerous with the Hackatoo's highly reinforced spine to soak up the impact and strong muscles that let it dart its head forward like a drawn bow. Titan Wing Titan Wing Hackatoos are larger with blue bodies and orange wings. They have six legs and long, slender bodies. Their claws and spines are orangish-yellow and the bottom of their necks are purple. Abilities Axe-like snout The Hackatoo is able to cut down trees with its axe-like snout. It is possible that its snout can also be used as a weapon in combat. Firepower The Hackatoo shoots ball-shaped fireballs, similar to those of a Rumblehorn, in a quick succession before charging again. Weaknesses The snout of a Hackatoo can get stuck into a tree if it's too thick. Since it is described to be reckless, it is supposed that Hackatoos can overestimate themselves when it comes to cutting trees, causing them to often get stuck. Behavior and Personality Hackatoos are described to be reckless and impulsive, often getting their snout stuck in trees, if they are not able to cut them. Some individuals such as Cloudcarver exhibit understanding of abstract imagery, in Cloudcarver's case, this translates at shaping clouds into objects he has eaten. Incidentally, he also demonstrates that Hackatoos have a varied carnivorous diet. Appearances Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk'' The Hackatoo first appeared in this game. An exclusive Hackatoo, Hackagift, a defender Hackatoo and an exotic Hackatoo also appeared. Trivia *The Hackatoo's name is a portmanteau of the words "hacksaw" and "cockatoo". *The Hackatoo’s head and neck somewhat resembles a giraffe. *The Hackatoo’s behavior is possibly based on those of a woodpecker. *It is possible that the Hackatoo stays on its back two legs to look larger and to scare away predators. *The Hackatoo's back four legs are bendable both forward and inwards, meaning the back four legs don't have knees and elbows. *The Hackatoo seems to have a flexible whip-like tail end which it may be able to use as a manipulative limb just as the Changewing, the Thunderdrum and the Submaripper. *Being a snake-like dragon and living in thick forests, it is possible that the Hackatoo is a very agile dragon. References Site Navigation Category:Sharp Class Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Medium Dragons Category:Strong Dragons